Shop
The Kaneva Shop was a feature included in the 8/27/08 update that allowed unprecedented interaction between the 2D and 3D worlds. Announced in the weeks leading to the update, the Kaneva Shop has already begun to revolutionize the world in implementing even more customizable features and allowing purchases in the 3D world via a 2D site. General The Kaneva shop (Located at Shop.Kaneva.com was first announced by Kaneva staff within three weeks of the update's eventual launch on August 27. The system was designed primarily to showcase Kaneva-created in-world objects that users could purchase by visiting the site, signing in with their Kaneva profile, and purchasing next to every object included in the 3D world including Furnishings, Clothing, and Home-Building materials. All objects currently cost the exact same as their in-world counterpart. After purchasing these objects online they are immediately added to the user's inventory. The shop also introduced the revolutionary "Try Before You Buy" feature which grants the user a five minute time frame to use the item available for purchase in the 3D world. After these five minutes are up a window will open in the 3D world asking the user if he or she wishes to buy the object. If the user agrees the object will be added to their inventory, while declining will result in the object being removed from their home,or stripped from the inventory, or replaced by the starter Kaneva clothing. A third and perhaps most interesting feature is the long-awaited user store, which allows every Kaneva member to open their own storefront on the Shop. The storefront is currently used only for custom clothing, with Kaneva users can now create using guidelines proposed on the Shop page, and come in four basic archetypes (Men's Shirt, Women's Shirt, Men's Pants, Women's Pants). While the actual structure of the clothing cannot be changed, the design style on each piece can be altered to the user's liking. Custom Clothing Members can begin altering the clothing patterns immediately by downloading the base textures for the clothing style the wish to change on the Shop. From there they may open the texture in nearly any major image editing program that can covert files to .jpg format. The user can add any color to the clothing, though the use of copyrighted images is strictly prohibited by the staff of Kaneva. Upon finishing their design the user can go to their own Store and add the item (Required additional fields include a name for the item, description, thumbnail image, and more). Kaneva automatically requires 400 Credits as a fee for each object created, and any additional money the user charges will be added to their own profile, while the 400 Credits will simply be a tax charged from other members who purchased the created content. Custom clothing can be found a the Shop's page by visiting another user's store or searching for a specific type on the main page. Users who add their created clothing will in turn receive a copy of the piece free of charge. Creating these pieces of clothing has already begun to serve as an alternate way of acquiring the normally scarce Credits without using any of their own real-world money. Bugs Within the first days of the Shop's launch many users reported glitches and problems with using the Shop. The "Try Before You Buy" function remains unavailable to some users, while others cannot try select items. Many members have reported adding several items to their personal store only for them to disappear mere moments later, thus negating all of their work. In addition there remains a glitch wherein people wearing custom clothing sometimes appear naked. Hours after the first reports of the glitches Kaneva officials announced they would be working to fix all reported bugs. The fix was delivered with an update on September 8, nearly two weeks after the first reports.